detencion
by vicTORIous-fan-17
Summary: tori y jade se han metido en problemas en la escuela y acaban en detencion las dos solas. ¿podran salir las dos chicas de detención sin pelear? (rating M por lemon, no leas si no te gusta este tipo de historias)


_Nadie pov_

**-"no me puedo creer que esté pasando el sábado aquí cuando podría estar haciendo otra cosa." -**se quejó jade. **–"y todo por tu culpa vega"**

**-"hey ¡no es mi culpa! Tu fuiste quien empezó la guerra de comida**." -contesto Tori.

**-"¡no hubiera empezado si tu no hubieras tirado esa papa francesa a mí!"**

**-"¡yo no tire ninguna papa francesa a ti!"**

**-"sí que lo hiciste cuando te sentaste junto a mi"**

**-"¡ya basta las dos!"** -grito el subdirector dikers. –"**estáis en detención y aquí no quiero escuchar a nadie hablar."**

Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio en cada uno de sus sitios, Tori estaba en la primera mesa en la biblioteca mientras jade estaba en la última mesa apoyando sus pies en la mesa.

**-"y señorita west, esta no es tu casa para sentarte así." **-regaño dikers empujando los pies de la gótica de la mesa.

**-"volveré en un rato para supervisar que estáis en silencio, mientras que escribís vuestras redacciones de porque no debéis empezar una guerra de comida en la escuela.** "-dijo este dando un golpe a la puerta al salir.

**-"esto es tu culpa vega, así que toma." -**dijo la chica mas pálida arrojándole a la chica más bronceada una libreta.

**-"¡es tu tarea no la mía!" -**contesto Tori abriendo su propia libreta para hacer su trabajo**.**

**-"bueno a menos que la señorita perfecta quiere que haga confeti con su redacción es mejor empiece a escribir la mía**." -amenazo jade jugando con sus tijeras.

Tori gruño un poco como queja, antes de coger la libreta de jade para empezar a escribir. Jade sonrió a esto, antes de volver a subir sus pies a la mesa mientras intentaba al menos poder dormir un tiempo más ya que eran las 8 de la mañana y como cualquier otro adolescente en sábado no suele levantarse temprano.

La morena empezó a escribir algo en el cuaderno con su bolígrafo pero rápidamente arranco la hoja de papel, hizo una bola de papel con ella y se levantó para tirar el papel

**-"¡nada de levantarse!" **-escucho la medio latina gritar a dikers, esta volvió a sentarse y arrojo el papel desde su silla el cual quedo fuera de la papelera por unos centímetros.

_1 hora más tarde..._

**-"¡west!"** –grito una voz muy molesta o al menos eso pensaba jade. –"**a la escuela no se viene a dormir"**

Jade abrió los ojos, para mala suerte de ella solo había dormido casi una hora pero por desgracia dikers la capturo durmiendo, esta pensó que porque Tori no la había avisado pero cuando vio que la latina aun escribía en una de las libretas comprendió que no se dio cuenta.

Dikers salió de la habitación, no sin antes volver a avisar a jade que no se durmiera.

Silenciosamente se levantó y camino hasta estar detrás de Tori y soplo en el oído de la otra chica haciendo saltar un poco a la morena, esta se rio y sentó en la mesa.

**-"¿y cómo va mi trabajo?"** -pregunto esta.

**-"queras decir mi trabajo, yo lo hice."**

**-"si, no importa quién lo hizo."** -contesto esta.

**-"esta allí."** -señalo Tori la otra libreta justo en frente de ella, la chica pálida se movió en la mesa para coger la libreta sin darse cuenta que en la posición que estaba hacia que Tori tuviera una vista mucho más interesante que su trabajo, esta intento volver a su trabajo pero no podía dejar de mirar, su vista no se apartaba de los pechos de la otra chica, estaban a centímetros de su cara ¿Quién se concentraría teniendo semejante vista delante?!

**-"vega deja de mirar así antes de que empieces a babear**." -hablo jade, aun sin moverse de donde estaba mientras revisaba su trabajo.

**-"¡yo no estoy mirando nada para babear!"**

**-"¿acaso me estás diciendo que no estabas mirándome?!"** -pregunto esta.

**-"¡yo no estoy mirando nada!"**

**-"claro, por supuesto que no, la perfecta Tori vega no le pueden gustar las chicas."**

**-"¡yo no he dicho que no me pueden gustar las chicas!"**

**-"¿estas admitiendo que te gustan las chicas?"**

**-"a mí no me gustan las chicas" **-respondió Tori, quien se dio cuenta de la mirada de jade quien no dejaba de mirarla** –"bueno tal vez una chica pero nada más." **-respondió esta, no podía mentir cuando jade la estaba mirando así la ponía muy nerviosa.

**-"¿y quien es la chica misteriosa que tiene el corazón de la perfecta Tori vega?" **-pregunto jade. **–"tal vez... ¿Meredith?"** -pregunto jade.

**-"¡no!"**

**-"¿entonces porque la ayudas a que saliera con Beck?"**

**-"porque..."**

**-"¿porque qué?" **-pregunto jade. **–"¿por qué te gusta y querías que saliera con la persona que le gusta?"**

**-"¡no!"**

**-"¿entonces porque?"**

**-...**

**-"¡habla vega!"** -grito jade golpeando la mesa. **–"¡dime porque la ayustaste entonces!" **–decía jade enfadada porque estaba celosa.

**-"¡PORQUE ME GUSTAS Y NO QUERIA QUE SALIERAS CON BECK DE NUEVO!"** -decía Tori rápidamente gritando con miedo por la otra chica.

**-"¿qué?"** -pregunto jade un poco en shock.

**-"me gustas vale, ¿contenta?"** -pregunto la latina. **–"¡Ahora ya lo sabes ya puedes decirle a todo el mundo que Tori vega es un masoquista porque ama a la persona que le hace cada día de su existencia un infierno!"** -grito Tori entre lágrimas, ya que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar la chica, tampoco sabía que le dolería mas si el que la otra chica la matara en este momento por lo que dijo, que la humillara o el rechazo de esta. La morena bajo su cabeza mientras seguía llorando sin preocuparse por la libreta debajo de su cara la cual se estaba estropeando con sus lágrimas.

**-"vega yo..."** -empezó a decir jade al ver a la otra chica, verdaderamente no se esperaba lo que dijo la chica. –"**Tori."** -llamo esta acercándose a la chica al no recibir respuesta. **–"mírame por favor**." -pidió esta, la otra chica levanto la vista para mirar a la gótica, la chica pálida podía ver todo el maquillaje corrido de la chica, esta con sus dos pulgares limpio algunas de las lágrimas de la chica latina lo cual sorprendió a la morena, pero lo que más le sorprendió es cuando jade sujeto su cara con sus dos manos y empezó a besarla. Al principio Tori no respondió el beso pero después de unos segundos empezó a corresponder el beso de jade.

Cuando las dos chicas necesitaron respirar se separaron, pero las dos tenían una sonrisa estúpida en su cara la cual no podían ocultar. Tori fue a decir algo, pero jade coloco su dedo en los labios de la latina.

**-"primero no te preocupes por Beck él sabe que me gustas y solo estábamos juntos porque pensaba que nunca iba a tener posibilidades conti..."** -pero antes de que jade terminara de decir algo más Tori se lanzó literalmente contra jade para poder volver a besarla. –"**go."** -termino jade cuando se separaron.

**-"¿entonces salías con Beck porque pensabas que yo no iba a quererte?"** -pregunto Tori.

**-"...sí." -**respondió jade.

**-"¡silencio a menos que queráis otro sábado mas!" **-interrumpió dikers desde detrás de la puerta.

_30 minutos más tarde..._

Tori trabajaba en rehacer su trabajo, mientras hablaba con jade. Como jade se sentó junto a ella Tori pensó en gastar una pequeña broma a la otra chica, esta coloco su mano en la rodilla de la gótica, unos segundos más tarde empezó a mover su mano hacia arriba sorprendiendo bastante a jade cuando la latina seguía subiendo su mano aún más estando cerca de una zona bastante privada. La gótica miro a la latina que estaba sonriendo mientras que seguía acariciando la parte interna del muslo de la otra chica y con la otra escribía su trabajo.

**-"vega."** -dijo jade intentando aguantar un gemido pero no lo consiguió.

**-"¿sí?**" -pregunto esta.

**-"deja de hacer eso o..."**

**-"¿o qué?"** -interrumpió Tori.

**-"o esto."** -Respondió jade antes de besar a Tori, la chica se sentó sobre el regazo de jade, jade movió sus manos sobre los lados de Tori hasta colocarlas debajo de la camisa de esta, con la sorpresa Tori dejo escapar un gemido lo que hizo a jade profundizar aún más el beso. La medio latina coloco sus manos en el cuello de jade, de repente la chica gótica tuvo una idea, se levantó de la silla sin soltar a Tori, mientras la latina se sujetaba a jade con sus brazos en su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, jade la sujetaba con una mano mientras que con la otra tiro las cosas de la mesa, los bolígrafos, hojas y demás cosas acabaron en el suelo.

Jade coloco a Tori sobre la mesa subiéndose ella también, colocándose sobre la latina siguiendo besando a la chica por el cuello ganando algunos gemidos en respuesta. Rápidamente jade saco la camisa de Tori, haciendo a Tori abrir mucho los ojos.

**-"¿ocurre algo malo?"** -pregunto jade, preocupada por la reacción de la chica.

**-"no"** -contesto Tori intentando hablar segura pero su voz la traicionaba.

**-"¿es ya sabes tú primera vez?"** -pregunto jade. **–"porque si lo es no quiero que sea así, aquí."**

**-"no, no lo es."** -respondió esta. -"**lo hice una vez con ryder." -**contesto esta avergonzada.

**-"¿con esa basura?!"** -pregunto jade.

**-"si, pero yo no quería el insistía y... Me obligo, ni si quiera se sentía bien**." -contesto esta triste.

**-"oh dios lo siento mucho Tori, no merecías que fuera así." **-contesto está besando la mejilla de la chica. –"**se supone que debe ser algo agradable para las dos personas, que sea especial y con alguien que quieras y confíes**." -explicaba jade. **–"¿Quieres que ya sabes sigamos?" **-pregunto. **–"si no quieres lo comprend... "**-pero Tori la silencio con un beso.

**-"sí, quiero que seas mi primera, ryder no cuenta con el no confiaba, pero tu eres una persona que quiero y confió"** -contesto. –"¿**y que más especial que en una mesa durante detención?"** -bromeaba esta.

**-"si tienes razón**." -respondió jade, antes de volver a besar a Tori, después de besarla volvió al cuello de la chica besándolo, lamiéndolo y dejando algunos chupetones, cuando esta se separó para mirar uno de los chupetones que hizo en la chica, Tori le quito la camisa dejándolas a las dos en sus brasier.

La chica más alta volvió a besar el cuerpo de la morena con mucho cariño para que esta sintiera todo el amor que tenía por ella. Minutos más tarde de alguna forma Tori consiguió estar sobre jade dejando besos por la piel de porcelana de la otra chica, por supuesto jade empezó a mover sus manos por la espalda de la chica hasta llegar al brasier y desabrocharlo sonriendo a la nueva vista, antes de Tori saber que jade le quito el brasier estaba otra vez debajo de la chica, mientras se besada.

**-"te quiero**." -dijo jade separándose del beso, hasta llegar al pecho de la chica y empezar a chupar y lamer el pezón izquierdo de la morena recibiendo algunos gemidos de la chica debajo de ella. Por supuesto jade jugaba con el otro pecho para no dejarlo desatendido mientras chupaba y lamia el primer pecho, cambio al otro pecho haciendo lo mismo pero al final dio un pequeño mordisco al pezón de la chica morena quien ahora tenía sus manos en el pelo negro de jade.

Jade desabrocho su brasier para que Tori pudiera ver sus pechos mientras empezaba jugar con el botón de los pantalones de la chica, segundos más tarde los pantalones de Tori estaban en el suelo junto al resto de las otras prendas a excepción de la ropa interior de Tori, los vaqueros y ropa interior de jade.

Tori cambio posiciones con jade para desabrochar los vaqueros de la chica antes de arrojarlos al suelo y poder hacer lo mismo que jade hizo con los grandes pecho de la chica pálida. Primero paso las manos sobre los dos pechos, juguetonamente pellizco uno de ellos, ganando un gemido de jade, antes de jade poder decir algo más Tori tenía su boca en uno de los pezones mientras que con dos de sus dedos jugaba con el izquierdo.

**-"oh dios me encantan tus tetas**." -dijo Tori antes de cambiar al pecho izquierdo, jade se rio del comentario de la chica antes de volver a gemir al sentir la boca caliente que chupaba su pezón.

**-"yo también te quiero jade."** –decía Tori besando a la chica, la cual mientras se besaban volvió a cambiar las posiciones.

Jade sonrió victoriosamente mientras bajaba hacia la parte del vientre de Tori, donde podía ver unos pequeños abdominales, esta empezó a besarlos mientras que con sus manos bajaba la ropa interior muy húmeda de la medio latina antes de que esta se diera cuenta de que jade le quito la ropa interior estaba besando a jade, la gótica quito su propia ropa interior igual de húmeda que la otra chica.

**-"¿preparada?"** -pregunto esta, Tori no respondió sino que volvió a besarla, jade tomo eso como un sí, así que se colocó para bien para que cuando las dos chicas molieran sus caderas entre si y sus clítoris se tocaran.

Jade empezó a moler sus caderas contra Tori, ganando un pequeño gemido de la latina cuando sus clítoris se tocaron entre sí por primera vez, jade volvió a empujar su cadera contra Tori, gimiendo esta vez con Tori a la gran sensación de sus clítoris tocarse entre ellos. –"**oh dios Tori."** -dijo jade cuando empezó Tori a moler su cadera contra jade a la vez que ella. –"**jade."** -gimió la latina. **-esto se siente muy bien."** -decía Tori con la respiración entre cortada por todo el placer que estaba recibiendo. **-sí."** -fue lo único que pudo responder jade mientras seguía moliendo su caderas contra Tori más rápido para que la fricción entre sus clítoris fuera mayor. –"¡**oh d-dios jade e-esto muy cerca!"** -gritaba Tori de placer. –"**yo también bebe."** -respondió esta sin dejar de mover sus caderas contra las de Tori. –"¡**jadeee!"** -grito Tori mientras llegaba su orgasmo. –"¡**toriiiii!"** –jade grito al sentir lo mojada que Tori estaba ya que le hizo llegar a su orgasmo al sentir los jugos de la otra chica al frotar sus clítoris, esta siguió moviéndose para que durara aún más sus orgasmos.

Tori cerro los ojos cuando vio a jade quitarse de encima de ella, la medio latina seguía respirando muy rápido, empezó a calmarse hasta que sintió una sensación muy placentera, que era la lengua de la otra chica en su clítoris. **–"¡jade para!"** -dijo Tori, quien sentía que sus pulmones iban a explotar no podía casi respirar, pero esta dejo de respirar del todo al sentir la lengua de jade haciendo círculos sobre su clítoris.

**-"¿segura?"** -pregunto jade, separándose un momento.

**-"s..."** -empezó a decir Tori. –"¡**oh dios no!"** -respondió esta cuando de repente jade metió su lengua dentro de ella.

Esta empezó a mover su lengua dentro y fuera de Tori, para bromear un poco dejo de mover la lengua –"¡**no se te ocurra para ahora o te voy a matar jade west!"** -grito Tori.

-"**está bien si lo pides así**." -dijo está riendo un poco volviendo a chupar el clítoris de la chica insertando dos de sus dedos dentro de esta.

**-"¡jade!"** -grito rápidamente esta cuando sintió los dedos de la chica dentro de ella. Jade sonrió antes de lamer los jugos de la chica, la cual estaba casi desmayada después de sus dos orgasmos.

**-"¿y qué tal fue?"** -pregunto jade subiendo hasta cara a cara con Tori.

**-"me encanta la detención**." -respondió Tori, haciendo reír a jade.

_1 hora más tarde..._

El subdirector dikers entro en la biblioteca, para revisar que las dos chicas estaban haciendo sus trabajos, pero solo encontró una nota.

_Señor subdirector dikers, gracias por la detención. _

_Posdata: ¿nosotros no podemos dormir en detención pero usted si?_

_Firmado jade._

_Mientras en casa de la latina..._

Las dos chicas estaban en la cama de la morena desnudas abrazándose, por suerte para ellas los padres de Tori estaban en chicago con trina para una audición.

**-"me encantaría ver visto la cara de dikers con la nota**." -decía jade acariciando el brazo de Tori.

**-"seguramente estará muy enojado y nos volverá a castigar el próximo sábado, pero ¿sabes una cosa?"**

**-"¿qué?"** -pregunto jade.

**-"no me importa."**

Espero que os gustara el one-shot se lo dedico a la persona que me mando un PM pidiéndome alguna historia con lemon, si ya sabes quién eres ;) y una cosa más si aún no has leído la historia que estoy traduciendo pásate por ella te prometo que es muy divertida se llama como perros y gatos y si la has leído pero no has dejado un comentario por favor déjame un comentario con tu opinión e igual con esta historia si te gusta el one-shot déjame un comentario con tu opinión e incluso si quieres con alguna idea para otro one-shot ;)


End file.
